


The Bird With A Broken Wing

by Amasan



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jon and the Starks Are Not Related, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 06:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14635554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amasan/pseuds/Amasan
Summary: Jon Snow is a young psychiatrist who stumbles upon a very difficult case about a young woman of unknown identity with memory loss.  She was found unconscious by the police with her clothes torn and with injuries to her face. Soon after Jon discovers that this girl was a victim of a serial rapist. One who always kills his victims after he is done with them.





	The Bird With A Broken Wing

**Author's Note:**

> I always wanted to write a mystery with a hint of a romance.   
> Proofreading and help was done by annarosym :D

It was dark. Why was the room was so dark? She could hear voices and a beeping noise. What was that? Where was she? Was she lying in a bed? There was a strange smell of bleach and medicine. What was going on? She tried to move and realized that something was attached to her wrist and she reached for it.

“IV?” she muttered aloud and coughed. Her throat was dry and her voice sounded foreign to her own ears. Was she in a hospital?

The sounds in the distance were getting louder and louder and she felt a throbbing pain in the back of her head. There were also footsteps getting closer and then someone she couldn't see shouted way to loud “Call the doctor! The patient is awake!”

Who ever it was, the person started moving again and away from her. And for a few minutes she was alone. The pain in her head was getting worse and she winced. More footsteps were heard and this time by more than one person.

“Miss?” It was a voice of a man. “Can you hear me, miss?”

“Yes,” she rasped out and immediately after rubbed at her sore throat. “I'm thirsty.”

“That's normal. You were in a coma for two weeks.” He must be an older man as his voice sounded raspy.

“Where am I? Who are you?”

“You are in Castle Black Hospital and I am doctor Jeor Mormont, the head of this intensive care unit.” The doctor coughed and continued. “You were found by a police patrol on the side of seventh street. Do you remember what happened to you?”

She was found by the police? Why the police? Did she faint or something? She tried to think but her head was killing her. “No.”

“Can you tell us your name and address? Is there any family member we could contact?”

Did she have family? She had to but...she couldn't remember. “I don't know,” she creaked out.

“Do you know your name?”

“I don't remember!” she cried out and regretted it as she started coughing.

 _Why_ _d_ _oesn’t anyone give me_ _water and why_ _is it_ _so damn dark?!_

“I'm thirsty.”

“The water is on the cabinet on your left.”

“How can I see it if it's this dark?”

The man went suddenly silent and then she felt him move closer to her. “Tell me, what do you see?”

Was something wrong? “It's pitch black in here.”

The man helped her to sit up and placed a bottled water in her hand. It was already opened and she drowned the liquid in one go. After she was done someone placed hands on her face and pulled one of her eyelids up, and then the other.

The doctor stepped back from her. “It seems that you have an amnesia but it may pass soon. We have a bigger problem.”

She tilted her head to the side. “What do you mean?”

“It's the middle of the day Miss and in this room there is a big window. ..” she could hear him swallow hard. ”The surgery didn't work. I'm sorry.”

No, he had to be lying. It was pitch black and her eyes were open, she knew that they were open. She was feeling dizzy. Her eyes hurt and she had trouble breathing.

“What is this? What do you mean doctor?”

“You are blind, child.”

Then she could hear nothing more but the beat of her heart, that was way to loud, and she couldn't breathe.

 

***

 

Jon bid goodbye to the fourteen year old boy who looked like a bully and had horribly foul language for a kid his age. In his personal opinion his last client needed a stern hand instead of therapy but his mother was insistent and she paid well. But there was also one problem..she was hitting on him.

“Thank you so much, doctor! My boy is such a fragile child and the bullies won't leave him alone. I'm worried that they will drag him down.”

She was in her late thirties or early forties, she was quite pretty but Jon really wasn't interested.

“I'm sure that he would be smart enough to prevent that.” He gave her a polite smile.

„Oh doctor I been wondering, maybe you could visit us sometime? My husband is often away on business and Matty could use some a good example of a man around.”

“Thank you but I must decline. It's against my policy. “

“Yes, of course. Have a good day doctor.” She batted her eyes at him and walked away to join her son who was probably waiting inside their car already.

Once back in his office he released a deep breath that he wasn't even aware that he had been holding. He took of his glasses and rubbed his nose. “I really should refer those people to someone else,” he muttered to himself.

This particular day had worn him out more than usual. For the most part his patients were either boring or painfully annoying and at least half of them didn't really need any consulting. He was in the middle of packing his things when his cell phone started to ring. He checked the caller id and accepted the call.

“Jon speaking. How can I help you Mormont?”

Mormont was Jon's thesis supervisor from when he was still a student at med school. They had remained on good terms after he graduated and his professor complained more that once that Jon should work in ER instead of becoming a psychiatrist but deep down the elderly man had known it was a lost argument.

“Are you free right now?”

“Just finished my work for today, why?” He clicked his bag shut and made his way out still taking one last look around to make sure that he didn't leave anything behind.

“I need a favor from you, it's a delicate matter.”

“What is it?”

“Could we talk in private?”

“Sure. Your place or mine?”

“I will come over. Let's say in an hour?”

“Alright. See you then.” The line went dead and Jon shrugged wondering what it was about.

Jon's apartment was two blocks and he took a walk stopping on his way to buy groceries and food for his dog.

“Ghost” he called upon entering and Ghost was already at his feet, he scratched his ears.

Mormont arrived right on time just like he usually did when they were meeting. Jon let him in and the two men sat to talk.

“I need your help with a patient of mine.” Jon frowned and Mormont continued. “I might have mentioned her before to you. Young girl in her twenties, no documents, eye surgery.”

He nodded but didn't understand what his professor needed from him. “She was unconscious if i remember right. What about her?”

Mormond seemed troubled which was an unusual sight, that man had seen things that could give nightmares. “The surgery didn't work.”

“How bad?”

“Very. She's blind, it's permanent.” Was Mormont worried that there was a mistake during the surgery? As if reading his mind the old man added “It wasn't our fault. She was brought to the hospital too late it seems. We miscalculated the time in which she was attacked.”

Jon decided to change the subject to something lighter. “At least she woke up, right?” Mormont nodded. “ Her family must be worried.”

“She doesn't remember anything.”

“Oh,” so this was what it was about. “Amnesia is normal, it can pass with a few days.”

“I'm not so sure that it was caused by the injury.” The older man frowned. ”I could be from trauma.”

“That would be odd. A person finding out they are blind doesn’t cause memory loss,” Jon thought aloud and noticed that Mormont's gaze didn't waver, “What is this really about.”

“I shouldn't be telling you this as you are not officially involved but...she was assaulted, quite brutally. Guessing from the bad state she was in when found, the police believe that she was left to die. That or the abuser had run away before he could finish her off.”

It started to make sense. “Panic attacks?”

Mormont nodded. “Severe. The first one happened right after she regained consciousness long enough to be able to talk with us, it was right after she realized why she couldn't see. The rest was random, I didn't notice any trigger.”

“You are right, it sounds like trauma to me.” Patients with a head injury could experience amnesia either for some time or permanently depending on the injury and their mental and physical capacity. Memory loss caused by a traumatic event was more complicated, it could last years and even be filled with night terrors, panic attacks, and other nasty things. The sad thing was that sometimes it would be better for the patient to not regain their memories as their condition often got worse instead of better. “I'm not working with abuse victims anymore.”

He used to, that's why he went to school and took a second course to become also a therapist but it was long time ago and he didn't want to do it anymore. It stirred bad memories with him, something he would rather not remember or focus at.

The girl going blind was another inconvenience. Not only would she need to learn to function with it but also it would be more difficult to find things she could be familiar with. Showing pictures and walking around locations won't work. She won't be able to see a familiar place or face even if taken there, there will be less opportunities that could stir some memories in her.

“I'm asking you to reconsider. She will need a gentle hand and I won't trust Thorne with her, you know how he is.” At the mention of the other doctor Jon wanted to snort, it was a wonder why that old bastard didn't have his medical license removed. “You are well schooled in this field, better than anyone I know. Just talk with her once and decide, at least you could tell me to whom I should send her to.”

Jon didn't like it one bit but Mormont has had his back more than once. “Alright, but I'm not promising anything.”

“It's alright,” the older man smiled kindly.”It's more than enough.”

“Did you tell her about her rape?”

Mormont shook his head. “No, we couldn't risk another attack. With her throwing up all the meds back up...right now she is on a tranquilizer. But she will need to know, the police needs to question her but for now it's not possible.

“Tell me all I need to know then.”

 

***

 

“ _We_ _’ve_ _named_ _her Alayne Stone, she is in block B room number 52.”_

It was around nine when Jon was making his way through the corridors of the hospital. He arrived with Mormont as the man had a night shift today. The nurse that was checking on her told them that the girl was still awake.

The light was off in the room and Jon didn't bother to turn it on, there was no need anyway. “Hello?”

“Who's here?” the girl was laying in bed, upon hearing him her hands moved to search the sides of the bed as if expecting that something had appeared there.

“My name is Jon Snow, I'm a therapist.”

Even in the dark Jon could see how pretty she was. He couldn't make out her coloring but it didn't matter. There were a few small healing scars on her cheeks and there was a bigger one running from her brow to temple but they weren't deep. “Why are you here?”

Good question, Jon noted as he was asking himself the same. “I want to talk with you.”

“Then talk.”

She was calm but conscious enough to talk, so he suspected that that the tranquilizer had worn off or she had a small dose, he took her chart to check. “How are you feeling?

“My head hurts.”

According to what was written she was on a small doze, good. “I mean mentally. Do you feel sad, angry?”

She shook her head. “I feel empty.”

“Can I sit close to you?” He wanted to see how she would react. Would she be scared or act normal?

“Why?”

“I don't mean any harm to you. Can I?” She was silent for a second and then nodded. “Thank you.” He sat on the stool next to her bed making sure to be in her reach in case she wanted to touch him.

“It feels like nothing is real, like I'm dreaming and all I hear are voices of people trying to wake me up.”

Jon placed his hand on her bed and moved it a little so she could feel the movement. She did, she searched for the source of movement and after realizing it was his hand she let go of him but kept her hand close. “Do I feel real?”

“Yes.”

“I need you to try and think of something nice. Anything really. Does something come to mind?” Sometimes people could recall some things from their past.They maybe could not associate a name to them but they were capable of at least describing them.

“The food I was given today, it had a nice smell.”

“Anything else?”

“The nurse that ~~~~visited me today used floral perfume.”

“I see.” Jon sighed, only things from the present then. “Do you remember how did you get here ?”

She shook her head. “I only remember the smell of bleach and voices of nurses. Something about stitching I think.”

“Anything from before the hospital?”

“No,” she cringed. “My head hurts.”

“Alright, maybe it would be better to leave you to rest.” There was no point in forcing her when she couldn't focus.

“Wait! “ she called and searched for him. She grabbed him by his sleeve. “Please stay for a little more. I...want to talk with someone, anyone really.”

He sat back again and allowed her to keep holding on his sleeve. Any kind of physical contact with a patient was not recommended but he guessed that this time he could make a small exception. He would need to learn more about therapy with blind people as he didn't deal with this kind of disability before. “What would you like to talk about?”

“Something other than me. Anything really.”

“Well...how about I tell you about this city for example?”

She nodded. “That would be fine.”

“Let's see...” He started talking about how small it was compared to the capital and interesting things like well known places in hopes that she would recognize some of them but it didn't work. Jon also told her about the dog park where he and Ghost would usually be in the weekends and about his favorite library.

“I will need to learn to read anew,” she stated.

“Yes, it can't be avoided,” for what Mormont had told him the girl was taking everything very calmly...to calmly in fact.

“Doctor...you are a doctor?”

Jon nodded and immediately scowled at himself for forgetting that she couldn't see the gesture. “Yes, but I didn't tell you that.”

“Doctor Mormont had told me that you would come.”

Jon sighed annoyed. “Seems you knew that I would come before me then.”

She laughed a little and then cleared her throat. Even though she couldn't see she started moving her head as if too look around. Jon took it as a nervous gesture. “Did...Did something bad happen to me?”

Did she overhear nurses talking? “What makes you think so?”

“I know that the police wants to question me and...when I asked doctor Mormont it was like he wouldn't tell me everything. That and..I'm feeling suddenly scared and I don't know why.”

“Panic attacks, that's why you are under a mild tranquilizer.”

She cocked her head to the side. “You didn't deny it. Tell me.”

“It's very probable that you were raped.”

She has gotten silent after that and Jon watched closely for her reaction. There were no signs of a panic attack and he took it as a good sign. When she finally spoke a few tears were running from her eyes but her voice didn't even crack. “I had thought so but still wanted to know for sure.”

“You didn't want to remain unsure?”

“Yes.”

“Do you feel better or worse after knowing?”

“I don't know what I'm feeling. Confused, I guess. I should be feeling violated but I'm not feeling it at all and it makes me angry, makes me feel bad but also I'm feeling better because at least I know something.”

The more she was talking the more worried was Jon getting. This girl had a strong mind, very strong in fact. He had treated victims of different kinds of abuse before and he knew very well what types of personalities were more prone to breaking than others. Maybe he was wrong but something didn't add up here.

“Thank you for telling me,” she rubbed at her eyes. “ I think that I want to be alone now.”

“Of course,” he had remained there for longer than he had intended anyway, he was almost at the door when he heard her speak.

“Will you came back tomorrow?”

No. He should tell her no. He had promised Mormont one talk and that was what he did. He shouldn't feel obligated to do more...but he did. ”Yes,” he said instead. “And I would like you to do something for me,” she nodded for him to continue, “Try to think about what could you be doing before being here. You can focus on small things like cooking or doing laundry if you want to. Just name a few or try to describe them to me. How you would be doing it and if you liked them or not.”

“Alright,” she said and made herself comfortable under the sheets. ”Good night, doctor.”

“Good night, Alayne.”

Jon made his way out of the hospital cursing at his old professor under breath, as he felt as he was somehow tricked.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think guys ;)


End file.
